


Not so straight after all

by LarryStyle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Closeted Character, F/M, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Jealousy, M/M, Old Friends, mentions of Ian with male character, mentions of Mickey with a female, mentions of gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStyle/pseuds/LarryStyle
Summary: it turns out Mickey doesn’t have any problems with Ian kissing guys if it’s him he’s kissing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a post on Instagram and thought it was cute so I made a fic about it

Mickey has been living with Ian for almost 1 year now and it’s been great they had both formed a quick friendship it all started when Ian had been looking for a new roommate after his old roommate moved in with his girlfriend and Mickey had recently been kicked out of his brothers apartment.  
———————————————————  
Ian had been sitting in the bar wanting to get away somewhere as being in his empty apartment had started to feel too big.  
The best he could think of was the small bar up the street that was usually empty bar from a couple of alcoholics and the odd drug dealer but Ian was pretty tight with the owner.

Ian was sat drinking his larger when an obnoxiously squeaky squeal reached his ears

“IAN HOLY SHIT IS THAT YOU”

Hearing his name his head snapped up and he saw his high school best friend Mandy Milkovich make her way towards him.

“Mandy holy shit you look amazing”

She really did, she looked gorgeous.  
Mandy sat next to Ian on the bar stool to his left and they chatted for what felt like hours it felt like they where back in high school again.

An hour later they where sat in a awkward silence whilst Ian sipped on his 2nd drink as Mandy tapped her chewed nails on the chipped rotting wood.

“So what’s been going on with you? How come you where sat here on your own at 2 o’clock in the afternoon”  
Mandy giggled 

“My roommate Alex moved out to live with his girlfriend it’s been quite lonely without him... I have been trying to look for a new roommate but I have clearly had no luck”  
Ian laughed with no humour 

“This is perfect shithead”  
Mandy punched Ian’s shoulder

Ian grabbed his arm in pain “huh?”

“My brother you remember Mickey? He’s been looking for somewhere to move... our brother kicked him out and he has recently been staying with me on the couch”  
She sniffed taking a sip of her drink before carrying on  
“I would let him stay but I’m getting sick of walking in on him with his girlfriends tongue down his throat”  
She rolls her eyes

“Why would I want to walk into my own apartment and see that? You are not convincing me to let him move in” Ian laughed

“Please ian” she whined “I will tell him to cut it out and do that shit in his room you won’t even see Tonya” her voice altering at the mention of her brothers girlfriend  
Ian gathered she didn’t like this ‘Tonya' very much

Ian sat back and took in the puppy dog eyes Mandy was giving him... how could he say no to that face.

“Fine” Ian sighed 

“Yay thank you. Thank you. Thank you”  
She squealed hugging Ian and kissing his cheek 

Ian gave a tight smile and hugged her back 'fuck what have I done' he thought to himself 

“Okay so here is my number” she handed him a piece of ripped paper with numbers scribbled onto it “text me and I will give your number to Mickey” she kissed him again before she left with a spring in her step 

“Okay” Ian whispered to himself before ordering a shot of vodka as he put his head in his hands and rubbed his temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian had been texting Mandy back and forth for weeks he really had missed her.  
Mandy had been his beard in high school when Ian was still in the closet she was the first person he ever told apart from lip but that hadn’t been intended.

They where planning to meet up when his phone buzzed and it wasn’t Mandy who texted him

Unknown: Gallagher?

Ian: um yes?

Unknown: Mandy gave me your number   
She told me about you looking  
For a roommate?

Ian: Mickey? oh yeah we can meet up if you want

Unknown: whatever

And that had been the last text Ian received from Mickey that night he was already regretting it.

Ian: Mickey just texted

Mandy: yeah what he say?

Ian: we are meeting up 

Mandy: thank you Ian. Seriously I owe you

Ian: I’m holding you to that

After sending the last message to Mandy Ian turned off his phone and went to sleep not bothering to get undressed.  
———————————————————  
Ian decided to give Mickey the address to the apartment to meet there so Mickey could take a look at his soon to be home.

Ian was sat on the kitchen counter top when an obnoxiously loud knock woke him up from his deep thoughts.

He sluggishly walked to the door and opened it to see a gorgeous man standing infront of him he had jet black hair and the bluest eyes Ian had ever seen he appeared to have tattoos on his knuckles but Ian couldn’t quite see what it said. He was wearing a white t-shirt and black jeans 

Ian was staring and he couldn’t help it

“Gallagher” Mickey nodded 

“Milkovich” Ian replied mentally slapping himself “um come in”

Mickey walked in and looked around then grunted before sitting down.

Ian walked to the fridge “beer?”  
Mickey nodded and Ian chucked him one before opening one for himself and sitting down on the table opposite Mickey.

And that’s when the beautiful friendship happened they instantly clicked and Ian was sure he had never laughed so hard in his life Mickey wasn’t perfect he was grumpy and always had a sour look on his face and when Ian managed to make Mickey slightly smile Ian felt like he had just won an award.

After three hours (Jesus where did the time go) they sat in a comfortable silence   
Ian was wondering how to break the news to him and Mickey seemed to notice his discomfort 

“What’s up firecrotch?”

“Firecrotch? Really?” Ian laughed raising an eyebrow 

“Well I’m guessing the curtains match the drapes?” Mickey laughed wiggling his eyebrows 

Ian was certain his face was redder than his hair by now

“Seriously what’s up?”

“I’m gay!” Ian blurted instantly looking down

“Cool” that wasn’t the response Ian thought he would get he was expecting maybe a black eye? Busted kneecaps? 'I guess you should never judge a book by its cover' Ian thought to himself

“You’re okay with it?”

“Yeah I don’t care what you do with your dick it ain’t my fucking business” Mickey shrugged “I’m straight though so don’t try anything I have a girlfriend...”

“Tonya I know” Ian replied before Mickey could even finish his sentence 

“You know about her huh?” 

“Mandy mentioned her” Ian shrugged sipping his warm beer 

After what felt like ten minuets but in reality was probably only 30 seconds Ian spoke 

“So when you moving in?” Ian smiled

“Seriously?”

“Uh huh” he nodded

“Thanks man I guess I will move in next week just gotta get my shit together”

Ian looked up and caught mickeys eyes and they both smiled shyly.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a year already and Ian and mickeys friendship was stronger than ever.  
Mickey didn’t have many friends... in fact his only friends where Iggy and Mandy.

Everything was great Mickey loved living with Ian he was his best friend and he wouldn’t change anything.

Mandy had told Mickey not to bring Tonya around as much and if he did he should do it in his room and “not be a fucking pig” as Mandy put it as Ian didn’t want to see that shit.  
Ian and Mickey had made an agreement Mickey wouldn’t fuck Tonya out it the open and he wouldn’t have sex with any guys out in the open

It had been working great Mickey rarely brought Tonya to the apartment and when he did all they did was sit and smoke a couple of joints before leaving and Ian did that same with all the guys he fucked.

And it was fine up until recently when Mickey would run into endless guys entering and leaving his shared apartment with Ian and it was really starting to piss him off

Mickey noticed himself becoming even more violent than usual (and that’s a hard thing to do) and it wouldn’t bother Mickey except he was being violent towards Ian and that was the last thing he wanted.

The thoughts that ran through Mickeys head when Ian brought back a guy where awful and that made Mickey feel like complete shit. He had never been homophobic why should he care what other people do it’s their life and if it ain’t affecting him why does it matter? So Mickey was really confused as to all the thoughts and anger that ran straight through Mickey when in the presence of the boy toys Ian would bring back.

It had started to affect his relationship with Ian and Mickey was starting to hate himself for it 

———————————————————

Mickey had just come back from Mandy’s when a boy not much taller than Mickey with mousy brown hair stumbled out of their apartment with glow in his face that was obviously an afterglow from sex with his roommate 

And Mickey was instantly in a foul mood as he pushed through to get into the apartment causing the guy to stumble and almost fall as he grabbed his shoulder and winced 

“What the fuck is your problem?” 

Ian’s voices startled Mickey but he tried not to flinch too much

“I thought you didn’t care I like guys?” Ian bellowed a look of frustration plastered on his face and he crossed his arms and looked directly at Mickey 

“I don’t” Mickey grumbled scrunching his eyebrows together 

“Really? Because you have a funny fucking way of showing you don’t care” Ian growled “ever since I started sleeping with these guys you have given me nothing but shit and you always have that grim look on your face” he clicked his tongue and walked to the kitchen to grab a bag of chips “now fucking tell me you don’t care” Ian shook his head and walked into his room slamming the door shut.

“Shit” Mickey whispered to himself looking up to the ceiling hoping his eyes won’t get teary he wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve before taking his phone out of his pocket ready to text Mandy 

Mickey: I need to see you

He instantly got a reply

Mandy: where??

Mickey smiled to himself, Mandy might be a massive bitch but he could always count on her.

———————————————————

“So what you wanna talk about?” 

Mandy was sat on her bed wearing nothing but an over sized t-shirt and panties her hair was a mess and her mascara was smudged under her eyes she had a cigarette hanging from her mouth and a beer in her hands.

“You look like shit” Mickey snorted as he sat on her bed next to his little sister crossing his legs reaching for the cigarette hanging from Mandy’s lips

“Thanks” she replied sarcastically handing the cigarette to her brother “I’m hung over dickhead”

The siblings smoked for a couple of minutes in silence before Mandy broke it 

“So what you need?”

“You know Ian’s gay?” Mickey breathed the cigarette smoke through his nose

“Uh huh it ain’t a fucking secret” she clicked her fingers asking for the cigarette back

“I thought I was okay with it but every time he brings a guy over it gets me so fucking angry” Mickey passed the cigarette over and flopped onto his back on the bed

Mandy looked down at her brother in sympathy “what ya mean?” She asked confused 

“I mean...I mean every time he brings over a guy I get this feeling in my gut and a feeling of pure anger washes over me” he takes a breath before carrying on

“I just want to kick the fuckers out because the thought of Ian with these ugly fuckers really gross me out... I’m a shitty person aren’t I?” Mickey looks at his sisters blank face biting his lip 

“I think you’re just jealous” Mandy says calmly and somewhat comforting 

“What? That makes no sense” Mickey sits up and looks at his sister puzzled   
“I have nothing to be jealous of it’s not like I can’t get some of my own... I have Tonya”

Mandy gives a dry laugh before carrying on “no not jealous that he’s getting more sex than you asshole... I mean jealous that you aren’t the one... um how do I put this” she scrunches her eyebrows 

“Jealous you aren’t the one fucking him”

Mickey shoots her a glare but then it all clicks in his head ... maybe just maybe she’s right

They chat some more about random shit before Mickey decides to go back to the apartment to talk to Ian


	4. Chapter 4

After his talk with Mandy Mickey decided to go back to the apartment it was nearing to 10 o’clock at night tonight was the night he was going to talk with Ian.

He nervously stumbled to get his keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door when he stepped into the apartment the whole place was dark apart from the light shining through the small crack in Ian’s room

Mickey walked towards his room and swallowed the lump in his throat before knocking on Ian’s door.

He heard slight movements before a barely audible “come in” reached mickeys ears

He opened the door and Ian was sat on his bed one leg folded and the other one straight out infront of him with a laptop and notebook on his lap he had a pencil tucked behind his ear and a pen in between his lips

He looked beautiful and Mickey didn’t understand how he never realised his humungous crush on the fiery haired boy 

“Can we talk?” He asked in a small voice as he edged towards the bed eventually sitting on the edge facing Ian putting one leg up and resting his hands on his knee 

Ian gave him a pointed look as to say 'go on' 

“I wanted to say sorry about the shit that has been going on if it makes you feel any better I have a reason for it” 

Ian looked up and took the pen out of his mouth refusing to speak 

“I guess ummm..” Mickey pulled the sleeves on his hoodie wrapping his fingers around it out of a nervous habit 

“I guess I was fucking jealous alright?” He raised his eyebrows and Ian copied his actions 

Ian broke his attempted silence “jealous? What do you have to be jealous of you have Tony-“

“NO!” Mickey cut him off “I mean I guess I didn’t realise how much I liked you” He casted his eyes down to embarrassed to look Ian in the eye

“What?” Ian whispered he sat up straighter and started to understand what Mickey was saying  
He wrapped his hand around mickeys ankle and stared down at him

The feel of Ian’s large freckled hand caused Mickey to just go for it   
He surged forward and placed his lips on Ian’s 

It felt different to kissing girls Ian’s subtle stubble felt weird but in mickeys honest opinion it was the best feeling he had ever felt. 

Ian’s hand gently touched his face and his thumb glided across mickeys cheek bone 

After a couple of minutes they stopped and look at each other ian had the biggest grin Mickey had ever seen 

His face grew warm and Mickey could only imagine how red it was and he gave a shy smile 

———————————————————

It had been about a month since their first kiss and life couldn’t be better Mickey broke up with Tonya knowing it wasn’t fair on both Ian and Tonya.  
Ian admitted he only brought the guys over to see if he could make Mickey jealous and it obviously worked 

They had been taking things slow especially sex since Mickey had never been with a guy before but they would kiss on the regular 

Mandy screamed when she found out about her brother and best friend she gave them a hug and would often tease Mickey making him blush and Ian thought it was the cutest thing to exist.

———————————————————

They where lying in bed and Mickey couldn’t stop staring at Ian as his eyes stayed shut on the blink of sleep 

He raised his arm from where it was in between the two of them and placed it on Ian’s cheek 

Ian’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at Mickey “What?” He giggled 

“I’m just... happy” Mickey smiled 

“Me too” 

Mickey leaned in and gave a gentle peck on Ian’s pink lips 

They both fell asleep and the last thought on mickeys mind was he definitely isn’t as straight as he thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I did kind of rush the whole thing but I hope you liked it anyways


End file.
